Antroz
Toa pełnią ważną rolę na tym świecie - dzięki nim moje szpony są zawsze ostre. Antroz to czerwony Makuta z Karda Nui. Wiek Zdecydowana większość noobów to osoby bardzo młode, aczkolwiek czasem odnotowuje się przypadki pełnoletnich noobów. Narodowość Wśród olbrzymiej społeczności noobów znajdują się przedstawiciele wszystkich narodów świata. Nie udało nam się ustalić, która narodowość jest wśród noobów najliczniejsza. Niezależne badania naukowców z Brazylii wskazują, że 99% noobów to Polacy, podczas gdy podobne badania w Polsce dały rezultat odwrotny (99% noobów to Brazylijczycy). Póki co, badania wciąż trwają. Wyzwiska Nooby znane są ze skłonności do wyzywania (nomen omen od noobów) innych graczy. 1. Masz wyższy poziom od niego – na pewno masz bota, speedhacka, multi-clienta i 300 innych cheatów – jesteś noobem. 2. Masz niższy poziom od niego – nie umiesz grać – jesteś noobem. 3. Masz taki sam level jak on – przedrzeźniasz go – jesteś noobem. 4. Masz za dobre itemy – jesteś noobem (no chyba, że mu wszystkie oddasz, to wtedy będziesz frajerem, ew. naiwniakiem). 5. Nie chcesz mu dać free items – jesteś skursłuchacz jedynego słusznego radia ocenzurował to niegodne słowo. Nauka Noob uważa za zbędne takie bajery jak tutoriale, poradniki czy FAQ. Przecież wygodniej zapytać admina, a najlepiej zaspamować wszystkich adminów naraz! Język Ważną cechą nooba jest to, że NIGDY nie zna języka, który jest używany w grze. Jeśli noob jest Polakiem, a gra jest po angielsku, noob nie rozumie ani słowa. Gdy gra jest po polsku – robi tyle błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych, że nikt – no, może poza resztą noobów – nie może go zrozumieć. Rozgrywka Nooby często gadają lub targują się z botami i NPC. Profesje, klasy i specjalizacje wybierają, kierując się nazwą bądź obrazkami. Proszą wszystkich o free items lub o pomoc, ale zazwyczaj nie okazują wdzięczności swoim dobroczyńcom. Zawsze chcą być w wygrywającej drużynie. W przypadku porażki zawsze, ale to zawsze wyzywają przeciwników od cziterów, natomiast osoby ze swojej drużyny za fujary. W grach militarnych lubi używać ataków obszarowych, jednak zazwyczaj rani nimi bardziej swoją armię, niż przeciwnika. Tibia (ang, piszczel; łac. piszczel, piszczałka, flet) – stworzona w 1997 roku przez niemiecką nazistowską firmę Cipsoft (przy współudziale Szatana) gra online, w której gracz wciela się w postać wesołkowatego piksela, wędrującego po świecie pełnym innych pikseli. Najczęściej w grze spotykane są piksele polskie, brazylijskie i szwedzkie. Tibia uczy nas, jak być wojownikiem i żyć w zgodzie z naturą oraz kolorowym otoczeniem pikseli. W Tibię najczęściej grają dzieci, które chcą uderzyć matkę krzesłem, jednak nie mają pretekstu, żeby to zrobić. Według Europejskiego Systemu Klasyfikacji Gier jest dozwolona od 7 lat, jednak większość graczy nie spełnia tego wymogu (oczywiście nikt się nie przyznaje). Menel zazwyczaj posiada wieloletnie doświadczenie, często karierę rozpoczynał jeszcze za czasów PRL-u, ucząc się zawodu picia bimbru od towarzyszy ze wschodu. Żyje w zgodzie z naturą, a także z aglomeracją miejską. Często można go spotkać, gdy czerpie pozytywną energię obejmując drzewo, ale także filar dworca lub znak drogowy. Nie znosi zamkniętych przestrzeni, dlatego lubi spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu. Uwielbia przebywać z ludźmi, dlatego sypia w miejscach publicznych. Najwyższe stężenie alkoholu we krwi osiąga w okolicach wypłaty lub renty. Cechą charakterystyczną jest niewielka stabilność pionowa. Dostrzega się zmiany konformacyjne w konfiguracji przestrzennej menela: najczęściej przejście ze stanu wertykalnego w stan horyzontalny. Pozycja horyzontalna charakteryzuje się zmaksymalizowaniem powierzchni oddziaływania żula z gruntem. Ksiądz – nowoczesne urządzenie wykorzystywane głównie w krajach Europy do ogłupiania miejscowego ludu. Wynalezione zostało prawie 2000 lat temu. Nowocześniejsze wersje są o wiele bardziej skuteczne, w wolnych chwilach zbierają na nowe s(amo)chody i dachy oraz przedstawiają swoje racje z ambon. Głównym przywódcą polskich księży jest niejaki „Rydzu”, postać bliżej nieokreślona. Najnowszy model księdza: ośmiordzeniowy procesor, pamięć na dysku praktycznie nieograniczona, ponadto mozliwość ograniczonej konwersacji na tematy związane z twoim portfelem, Bogiem, pieniędzmi, twoim portfelem, religią i ewentualnie twoim portfelem. Jeśli temu nie wierzysz, to zwróć uwagę, że niezapytany ksiądz nigdy nie powie niczego o wojsku, mafii ani operacjach wojskowych. Cytaty Antroz, na wieść że Toa Nuva przybyli do Karda Nui: * Toa służą bardzo ważnemu celowi. Dzięki nim mam wciąż ostre pazury. Trivia *Antroz miał mieć kolor zielony. *Jest jeszcze specjalna edycja Jetraxa, który ma kolor żółty, bo jest naładowany super energią. Pojawianie się * Into the Darkness * Comic 12: Realm of Fear * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * Phantoka Mini Movie * Battle for Power (Non-canonical Appearance) Specjalne Linki * Instrukcja * antroz jako prototyp Category:Bohaterowie Category:Makuta Category:Bractwo Makuty Category:Karda-Nui